Eternidad
by Ayrton Scar
Summary: Llegaste a mi como un milagro y te volviste mi todo.


Nunca había sido una persona muy expresiva, pero la manera en la que sonrió en aquel momento podría hacer dudar un poco a quien lo quisiera asegurar.

Frente a ella estaba la persona que se encargaba de hacer sus días mejores, acariciando sus negros cabellos con delicadeza mientras le susurraba aquellas palabras que tanto le gustaba escuchar. Ambas recostadas sobre su pequeña cama.

Era una fortuna que ambas fueran de baja estatura.

Acababa de despertar algo turbada, había tenido una pesadilla horrible.

—Estoy contigo, todo estará bien. —Le repitieron cuando su cuerpo volvió a temblar ante el recuerdo.

—No me gusta que te vayas.

Un suspiro brotó de la rubia.

—No puedo estar contigo todo el tiempo, por más que lo quisiera.

—Es muy solitario aquí sin ti.

Ella le sonrió con tristeza.

—Siempre que me necesites yo vendré contigo.

—Lo agradezco.

—Te amo

* * *

—Eres pésima tocando el piano, Kiri-chan. —Dijo riendo de manera suave, mientras la rubia hacia pucheros, viéndose adorable.

— ¡Mou~! ¡Yo te juro que tocaba mucho mejor, Shirabe!

—Está bien, está bien, te creo. —Dijo de manera apacible, dándole un par de palmadas en la cabeza en su corta cabellera.

—Vas a ver cómo a la próxima ocasión vas a escuchar mejores notas.

Shirabe se omitió el hecho de señalar que, si eso pasaba, sería gracias a la práctica de cada intento fallido por tocar la misma canción desde que se conocieron.

—Esperaré ansiosa por ello.

Kirika, el cual era el nombre que Shirabe había acortado, saltó de su lugar emocionada, apoyando sus manos sobre el taburete, viéndole con esos vibrantes ojos verdes y una sonrisa que fácilmente le podría recordar a una niña pequeña, a pesar de que ella fuera un tanto mayor a Shirabe.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Yo ya toqué el piano.

— ¿Y…?

— ¡Te toca pintarme algo dess!

Oh, con que eso era.

Aunque andaba algo corta de pintura en ese momento, no sé molestaría porque solo hiciera un boceto a grafito, ¿verdad?

* * *

—Estar siempre en el mismo lugar me enferma hasta cierto punto. ¿Por qué no te dejan salir mientras yo estoy aquí? —Preguntó Kirika recostada sobre el amplio marco de la ventana, Shirabe dejó de retocar el boceto que había terminado durante su última visita. Su padre finalmente le había abastecido con material, y estaba contenta con ello.

—Ni mi padre ni mi hermana mayor te tienen confianza.

— ¡Solo nos perdimos una vez! —Se quejó ante la respuesta de la menor, causando una risa en la misma.

—Con esa vez fue suficiente. —Shirabe se quedó en silencio por un momento, recordando el extrañado rostro de su padre cuando las encontró en a saber qué lugar de la ciudad y el semblante triste de su hermana tiempo después de que comenzó a hablar de Kirika. Quizá se sentía desplazada, después de todo nunca habían tenido una estrecha relación, hasta apenas que la mayor, regresó de Londres.

Kirika le miró con un rostro confundido, con ambas piernas cruzadas e inclinándose un poco hacia al frente para ver mejor, ese día no había llevado sus gafas de bella súper espía.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Cuestionó.

Shirabe negó con la cabeza.

—A mí también me gustaría salir contigo a algún lugar, recuerdo aquel campo al que me llevaste acampar—Sonrió cohibida, en cambio, Kirika lo hizo con cierta malicia.

— ¿Y si nos escapamos?

—Eres una mala influencia para mí, Kiri-chan.

Ambas rieron, felizmente.

* * *

El clima era bastante raro. Podía estar el sol en el cielo con toda su intensidad, pero de todas maneras sentía frío.

—Te dije que trajeras algo, si el doctor dice que te enfermaste menos me van a dejar verte—Reclamó con ternura la rubia.

—Nunca pensé que hiciera frío, estamos a pleno verano. No tiene sentido. —Se quejó la azabache.

—Nunca subestimes el poder del calentamiento global dess~

Kirika siguió burlándose de su descuido, mientras bailaban una suave melodía, aunque… ¿estaba bien clasificarlo como descuido? ¡No era su culpa!

— ¿Y porque tú tampoco estás abrigada? —Intentó no ser la única regañada.

—Mi cuerpo es de acero.

—Si no me vienes a visitar como siempre porque estás enferma, me voy a enojar—Infló las mejillas, viéndose excesivamente adorable, ganándose un beso en la mejilla por ello.

—Tú tranquila, los tontos nunca se enferman—Aseguró con tranquilidad, aunque la discusión si se mantuvo un buen rato.

De cualquier manera, eso no afectó su tan esperado (aunque improvisado) picnic, y durmieron tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un árbol tras comer comida un poco sosa, Kiri-chan no era muy buena en muchas cosas, especialmente en la cocina.

* * *

—Anoche tuve ese sueño de nuevo. —Dijo Shirabe, abrazada contra su amada Kiri-chan, quien le miró con cierto miedo.

— ¿Ese en donde…? —La azabache asintió.

El pijama blanco, las paredes blancas, su soledad interminable, esa mirada penetrante…

Unos labios tocaron los suyos con suavidad.

—Todo está bien, yo estoy contigo, y así será siempre que me necesites. No tienes nada que temer, ¿de acuerdo?

Shirabe asintió. No había otra cosa que pudiera hacer.

* * *

Observó a su contraria hacer varias anotaciones en su inseparable libreta, se preguntó si nuevamente andaba inspirada. Siempre era igual, cada que venía a hablar con ella terminaba viendo a su cuñada escribir canciones como si no hubiese un mañana.

— ¿Y cómo van las cosas con mi hermana?

Un sonrojo le recibió por la manera tan fría y casual que tuvo para formular la pregunta.

— ¿C-Con Tsubasa?

Shirabe le vio inexpresiva.

— ¿Tengo otra hermana?

—Creo que no. —Respondió titubeante. A Shirabe le caía bien, no era como esa molestosa e irritante chica con la que le había tocado tratar, era bastante hipócrita.

—Las vi platicando el otro día, no se veían tan sonrientes como siempre.

La peli-rosa pareció pensar unos momentos en la cosa adecuada para decir.

—Las relaciones interpersonales son complicadas.

—Ten paciencia con ella, es bastante descuidada y ocupa ser protegida, pero ten por seguro que es una buena persona, bastante honesta y leal.

—Eso no lo dudo ni por un segundo—rio—Pero no es momento de hablar de mí, quiero más bien que me cuentes porqué saliste sin permiso, nos preocupamos bastante, no sabíamos en dónde estabas.

—Es que Kiri-chan quería salir y yo…

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende que se trate de ella otra vez? —Hizo una expresión de resignación.

—No se enojen con ella por favor.

La mirada y la sonrisa que le dirigió causaron cierta congoja en su corazón.

—Nunca podríamos.

* * *

Dejó la habitación y cerró la puerta con un suspiro.

Las cosas se estaban complicando.

Caminó hacia su oficina, topándose con la sorpresa de que una alta chica de cabellos azulados y un señor pelirrojo igualmente alto, ya la estaban esperando. Miró el reloj en su muñeca, viendo que todavía faltaban diez minutos para que fuera la hora acordada, los Kazanari y su puntualidad nunca dejaban de sorprenderla; era inusual incluso para el japonés promedio.

—Están bastante temprano—Comentó mientras dejaba su tabla con hojas ancladas sobre el escritorio, con ambos pasando unos momentos después con ella.

—No podíamos esperar más por el diagnóstico—Dijo el hombre.

—Mi tío se preocupó bastante cuando le comunicaron que su hija escapó del sanatorio. —Dijo la chica.

—Aun tratamos de averiguar cómo lo hizo—Comentó sentándose en su silla, y repasando las notas que había hecho sobre su paciente, antes de finalmente encarar a sus familiares más cercanos.

* * *

Una rubia daba saltos de alegría tras finalmente ser capaz de tocar la pieza completa. Del otro lado del piano, Shirabe le aplaudía con alevosía, sumamente orgullosa de Kirika.

— ¡Lo logré dess!

—Eres increíble, Kiri-chan.

Kirika se lanzó sobre ella en un abrazo, haciendo que ambas cayeran sobre el piso, llevándose Shirabe prácticamente todo el golpe.

Cerró y abrió los ojos por el impacto, encontrándose sola en un lugar diferente.

— ¿Kiri-chan?

No recibió respuesta.

* * *

Extendió los dibujos que Shirabe había realizado durante sus últimas semanas de confinamiento a Tsubasa y a Genjuuro, quienes miraron asombrados el hecho de que todos fueran retratos de la misma persona.

— ¿Ella es…? —La psiquiatra encargada del caso de la joven asintió.

—Esta es Akatsuki Kirika, la persona que Shirabe lleva conociendo desde que, repentinamente, apareció en su vida. Misma que Shirabe asegura amar y con la que dice sostener una relación amorosa.

* * *

Unos brazos le rodearon y una suave voz susurró en su oído las palabras que tanto le gustaba escuchar.

—Regresaste.

—Siempre lo haré dess.

Su llanto se detuvo, al ver que, de nuevo, ella estaba allí. Y así estaba bien.

—Te amo, Shirabe.

—También yo, Kiri-chan.

Sinceramente no podría estar mejor.

Aunque el tiempo tratara de reducir su tiempo juntas, nunca se separarían.

Así es como las cosas debían de ser.

Así era la manera en la que le gustaba vivir.

* * *

—Cada vez diferencia menos lo que es real y lo que no. Su estado ya estaba bastante avanzado cuando la trajeron con nosotros, por lo que no hay mucho que podamos hacer, lo siento.

Tardaron demasiado en advertir que algo estaba mal.

No le tomaron la importancia suficiente.

Pretendieron demasiado que nada pasaba.

Las palabras de la doctora Cadenzavna fueron duras, pero llenas de verdad.

La realidad a veces es muy dura como para afrontarla y por ello Shirabe había escapado…

…Enamorándose de una persona que nunca existió en primer lugar.

* * *

_**Ya parece que tengo algo contra Shirabe pero les juro que no es así, es solo que por algún motivo fuera de mi comprensión Zababa se adapta muy bien a este tipo de historias.**_

_**Hace tiempo escribí algo corto en mi perfil de Wattpad con una temática similar pero una narrativa completamente diferente (comenzando por el hecho de que es un escrito original con el lector y que esta enteramente en primera persona) y escuchando exactamente la misma canción me dieron ganas de reescribirlo pero con un ship. Quise intentar una naracción entrecortada y ambigua pero no quise hacer como en El Control porque sino me metería en otro lío por "no actualizar" me conozco. Espero que no haya terminado siendo un desastre.**_

_**¿que tal les ha parecido? Espero no haber deprimido a nadie y que les haya gustado la historia.**_

_**Nos leemos en la próxima uwu**_


End file.
